


one to take care of

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [38]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Dimitri and Felix both assist Byleth whenever she needs it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	one to take care of

The archbishop and the queen is beloved by many, despite her reticent nature and mysterious upbringing. In the tumultuous war, it is said that she was not only able to unify Fodlan, but to support the king through everything, helping him become the ruler that he is. And, because he loves her so much, marrying her after the war ends, that is all the more reason for the people to willingly accept her.

As for their husband, the new Duke Fraldarius...well, the idea of the union of three people is something that has not been done, at least not so publicly, and to some, the idea really does seem completely foreign. But Byleth and Dimitri make no secret of their relationship with Felix, and slowly, because the royal couple has become so well-loved, their relationship becomes something that more people are able to accept. Perhaps it even encourages others to be more open about such things.

Whatever the case, Byleth is beloved by many and has a lot of work she has to do as the new archbishop, as well as her duties as queen, and two husbands to offer her support and guidance to, and there are times that the pressure is nearly too much. Though she still struggles to outwardly show her emotions, she still has these emotions, and has a bad happen of leaving them unchecked.

Fortunately, both of her husbands know her well enough to know each of her tells, and they are able to sense when she’s letting herself get a little too stressed, and not doing anything about it. Whether she takes care of herself or not, neither DImitri nor Felix will stand by and let it get out of hand, and have their own ways of helping her relax.

Such as a night to themselves, without anyone to bother them; it’s just the three of them, and, if only for this short time, Dimitri and Felix get along nearly seamlessly, working together to give Byleth the love and attention she needs to relax. The fact that Felix is able to keep his attitude in check with no issue is a sign in and of itself that he takes this time very seriously.

Tonight, they’ve made sure that they won’t be disturbed for any reason, and, when they have Byleth to themselves for the night, they get to work, the two of them undressing her in nearly record time.

“I promise I’m fine,” Byleth says with an exasperated smile. They act as if it’s life or death, taking her pleasure so seriously that it’s laughable, but then, they’ve both always been serious to a fault, and even if it’s in different ways, there are times when they behave so similarly that it’s easy to see why all three of them get along so well.

“I’m sure you are,” Dimitri replies, “but you’re working too hard again. You’re so busy looking after everyone else, but you need to let us look after you.”

“I agree,” Felix says, which is a rarity indeed. “You need to worry about yourself sometimes too, but if you can’t handle that, then you need to let someone who  _ can _ take care of it.”

“Or two someones, as it is,” Dimitri adds. It’s times like now when the earnest boy she met all those years ago upon arriving at the monastery shines through, and even though he’s been through so much since then, and nearly looks like an entirely different person, she can see that side to him plain as day.

As for Felix, he’s the same as ever, on the surface, but on the inside, he’s grown more than most get the chance to see. His cooperation with Dimitri, his love for the both of them, his ability to read her emotions even when she hides them; all of these are signs of the growth he’s undergone as well. In many ways, they’re the same students she’s always known, but in many other ways, they’ve changed. Of course, so has she. She never saw herself as a leader of so many, and she certainly never saw herself falling in love or getting married, much less to  _ two _ men.

Byleth knows that she has absolutely nothing to complain about, and so she decides to humor them yet again, and let them take care of her however they deem necessary, so that she can have the relaxation they insist she so desperately needs. When she tells them as much, that’s all they need to hear to keep going.

Dimitri sits down, pulling her onto his lap and holding her there, her back to his chest so that he can reach around to softly grope both of her breasts. While he does this, Felix kneels down in front of the two of them, getting in between Byleth’s spread legs. He leans forward, kissing along the insides of her thighs, and Byleth lets out a soft gasp.

He teases her for only a moment before pressing forward, pushing his tongue inside of her so that he can draw out low moans, and while he does this, Dimitri does his own part. Drawing both of his hands forward, he pulls his fingers forward until he’s pinching each of her nipples, focusing all of his attention there. This additional stimulation causes her to whimper, squirming on his lap with pleasure.

She tips her head back, leaning onto Dimitri’s shoulder as she pants and moans, and he takes that opportunity to lean his own head down, pressing his lips to her neck. As he kisses along her neck, Felix presses his tongue further into her, delving deeper and leaving her absolutely breathless. Between the two of them, it’s all she can do to hold out, and when Dimitri begins nibbling at her, her hands clench into fists, her toes curl, and her back arches, and all of the stimulation is nearly too much for her.

Byleth only holds out for a little bit longer as she enjoys the treatment from both of her lovers. She comes with a low moan, and neither Felix nor Dimitri slow as she rides out her orgasm, waiting until it begins to fade before they stop, ready to move on to the next stage. They help her up so that they can switch positions, and she stands on shaky legs as Dimitri lays down for her to climb on top of him.

Felix goes to get something to use as a lubricant and hands it off to Dimitri. For the moment, he stands off to the side, waiting while she rests on top of Dimitri, who gets two fingers covered so that he can begin preparing her for both of them to take her at once.

He presses in one finger first, before slowly working the second in, and getting her slick in the process. With both fingers inside of her, he takes a moment to hook and flex them inside of her, scissoring them to stretch her a bit, and then, once he’s sure that she’s ready, he removes them and shifts their positions again.

“Now, are you ready to keep going?” he asks, and Byleth nods, straddling him. He lets her take the lead and take things at her own pace, and she slowly sinks onto him, moaning as he fills her. Dimitri whimpers, gasping as she takes her time with it, but she isn’t able to tease it out for long until she’s completely buried inside of him.

Once that’s done, he wraps his arms around her, pulling her so that she is kneeling over him, her chest pressed to his, allowing Felix the space to kneel behind her, having already recovered the lube for himself, working his hand up and down his cock to get himself ready. Dimitri struggles to remain still inside of her as he waits, but manages to remain patient even as Felix fingers her a bit more, just to make sure that she will be able to take him.

With that, he presses the tip of his cock against her hole, grabbing hold of her hips and taking in a sharp breath before he begins to push inside. He takes this slowly, giving her time to adjust so that he doesn’t hurt her, and then, once he’s completely buried inside of her as well, Dimitri is finally able to move, holding her close as he begins to thrust up into her.

Each thrust pushes her further back onto Felix, who lets out a sharp moan of ecstasy before getting involved himself and, with his tight grip on her hips, begins to thrust in response to each of Dimitri’s, until the two of them are working in tandem, against each other or together, each thrust bouncing Byleth between them, while she gasps again and again with each breathy moan.

She’s completely overwhelmed with the two of them fucking her simulataneously, especially considering she’s still buzzing with the electric pleasure of her previous orgasm. They gave her hardly any time to come down from it before they were at it again, and this leaves her so overwhelmed that all she can do is cry out for them, over and over again, while she lets them do with her whatever they want.

And, at times like this, there’s nothing else in the world to think about but the pleasure she receives from the two of them. There’s no one to bother them and no way to think of anything else, no outside pressure and no reminders of her duties, no one to support or to aid, nothing to do but let the two men have their way with her, and she understands perfectly why this is meant to help her relax.

She loves nothing more than being between the two of them, completely at their mercy while both are bound and determined to give her as much pleasure as possible. Byleth barely understands how her life came to this point, and she will never understand how she got to be lucky enough to end up with both of them, and for both of them to adore her this much, but she knows that she will never question that, nor will she take such a good thing for granted.

Her second orgasm is close, but Felix is closer; his endurance is great in many things, but in the bedroom, he is often ashamed of how it fails to measure up to the two of them. Tonight is no exception, and though he tries to fight it off in order to ensure that she gets there first, there’s nothing he can do to stop the inevitable. In a few moments, he’s digging his nails into her hips and crying out, filling her with his seed as he comes, hard and sudden.

Though she’s facing away from him, it’s not hard to imagine his pout as he struggles to catch his breath, realizing that he’s been done in so easily, but she hopes he can take consolation in the fact that she is not far behind him. Though he has slowed to a stop behind her, Dimitri does not allow a chance to rest, biting his lip as he looks up to her, moaning softly with each thrust until Byleth finds that she can no longer contain herself.

And with a short, sharp whimper, she comes, just a moment after Felix, and Dimitri, despite holding up so well up until now, is unable to hold back upon feeling the effects of her orgasm. With one final groan and a thrust up into her, he finishes as well, and then the three of them can pry themselves apart, nearly collapsing in a heap on the bed, with Byleth held tight between her lovers.

From here on out, there won’t be any more talking unless absolutely necessary. She’ll fall asleep in their arms, and the three of them will sleep for the rest of the night like this, only worrying about clean up in the morning, when they have to return to the real world. But, for now, it’s all about Byleth’s relaxation, and her husbands are here to take care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
